Return (Episode)
|Henkan}} is the seventh episode of Haikyū!! To The Top, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on February 21, 2020. The opening theme of this episode is PHOENIX by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Kessen Spirit by CHiCO with HoneyWorks. Overview As they continue to play against Date Tech, the Karasuno team struggles with trying new methods, facing Date Tech's improved blocking and Kageyama's change in behavior. Plot After Kageyama's outburst to Nishinoya, Tanaka hits a spike against Onagawa's arm and scores for Karasuno. Nishinoya confronts Kageyama of why he suddenly claimed he was in the way and learns that Kageyama meant that he had unintentionally blocked the path for the back row attacker when he made his receive. Surprisingly, Nishinoya is not upset at Kageyama and acknowledges his mistake. Everyone else is surprised as well when they too realize that Kageyama was right and that Nishinoya wasn't angry at being yelled at, though Tanaka feels that Kageyama could have informed Nishinoya of this in a better manner but is stopped by Daichi so the game can continue. Kinoshita and Narita are impressed with how bold Kageyama was at complaining about Nishinoya's performance during a match. Yachi begins to worry about Kageyama, claiming that he has somehow become even scarier than usual. In the next rally, Tsukishima's spike gets deflected. Date Tech's manager, Mai Nametsu, excitedly points out how the team's blocking is exceptional today and guesses it must be from the player's being excited since they first learned they would be playing a match against Karasuno. Coach Oiwake agrees and adds that it was not too long ago that the Date player's would fall for distractions that would cause them to be more spread out on the court but now are more foused. At Kageyama's next set, Tsukishima gets a spike through though Kageyama does not seem satisfied. Tsukishima notices and tries to call Kageyama out on it but Kageyama does not answer him. Suguawara instantly points out how Tsukishima and Kageyama would begin fighting if Kageyama had said anything back. Hinata says that Kageyama usually has more of an issue with the tone he uses when speaking to someone and points out that the setter has been rather quiet. Koganegawa watches Kageyama when he makes a set from outside the boundary lines. He takes special notice of how Kageyama made a set that wasn't too low or too high nor too far or too close to the net and becomes emotional at seeing such a sight. After Tanaka accidentally sends his cross shot into the net, a sudden cheer for Date Tech is heard. Everyone looks over to the gym doors and they see Date Tech's retired third years present and ready to support their underclassmen. The three invite themselves in while promising to stay out of the way. Oiwake tries to scold the three for attending the match uninvited at another school but Takeda assures him that the three are welcome to stay. Kamasaki, Moniwa and Sasaya hang Date Tech's banner on the walkway as they warn the team not to lose. To Kamasaki's annoyance, Futakuchi remarks how the three must have too much free time on their hands to be able to travel to Karasuno to support them before giving a prep talk to the team. Moniwa seems happy at seeing how well Futakuchi has taken to being the new captain until he hears the second year talk about how they should add pressure onto their opponents in any way they can and crack their spirits. For the next several plays, Date Tech successfully blocks out many of Karasuno's attacks. When Date gets a three point lead, several of the waiting players notice how Karasuno seems to be off their game and believe they will win the first set. After jumping to block when it seemed like one spiker would get the set, Tsukishima does not attempt to jump a second time when Futakuchi spikes and he is scolded by Kageyama for not trying. Tadashi quickly sees how Tsukishima already knows the same thing. Tsukishima instantly makes a jab at Kageyama being in an irritable mood. When it seems like the two will start fighting, Daichi and Tanaka quickly pull them away from each other. Concerned, Takeda asks if they should call a time-out but Ukai says it is not needed. Asahi gets Kageyama's next set but puts too much power into it and sends it out. When he tries to apologize and assure the set was perfect, Kageyama surprises everyone when he bluntly tells the ace that he should just score already. Date Tech has won the first set and when the team gather's around Ukai, Asahi tries to make a request from Kageyama only for Kageyama to say how good his tosses are that the spikers should be able to score more. Kageyama instantly becomes paniced when he realizes what he just said and Tsukishima remarks how Kageyama has reverted back to being the King of the Court. Kageyama instantly recalls when his team in middle school abandoned him and right away tries to apologize. Before he can, Hinata approaches and asks what Kageyama finds wrong with being the King before admitting that he tends to ignore Kageyama if he ever speaks to him in a manner and tone he does not like. Tanaka and Tsukishima confess they often do the same thing when Kageyama speaks to them in a way they do not like, though Sugawara points out that Tanaka takes more offence to how his teammates are spoken to over how he himself is. After Asahi simply requests to be spoken to in a nicer tone, Hinata points out that no one really cares that Kageyama is the King and states that such a nickname should actually be cool to have. Ukai reminds Kageyama that the best set is one that is easy for the spiker to hit and the only way to find out what's best is through communication. Kageyama recalls when he asked Oikawa for advice, when he asked Tsukishima how his set was during their first game against Seijoh, and when he spoke to Eikichi during the youth camp of how he can better the set before remembering Atsumu calling him a Goody Two-Shoes. Asahi apologizes to Kageyama and reveals that he has been trying time his spikes to not be caught by the blocks, though it has not been as successful as he hoped. He insists that Kageyama is not doing anything wrong and continues to request the same sets he has been given before giving advanced apologies since he believes that he is sure to get caught by the blocks again. Tanaka then declares that he will continue to try the cross shot, especially since they are playing against Date Tech. The second set soon begins. Takeda questions if the players are fighting with one another but Ukai explains that Kageyama has always been the one to match his sets to the spikers unique habits and now is starting to ask them of certain things in return. He adds that because Kageyama is the most talented player among them, the others may not know how to nitpick him. At that, Hinata is suddenly heard claiming that Kageyama has not been using the middle as much in the game. When Kiyoko confirms that Hinata is right, Takeda muses how there is at least one person who is not afraid to confront Kageyama. When the game starts, Kageyama decides to test Tsukishima's reach point and makes his set slightly higher. Tsukishima instantly sees what Kageyama is trying but misses the ball, thus giving Date Tech the point. Kageyama tells Tsukishima that he is not going to stoop down to his level anymore, annoying Tsukishima. Seeing this, the rest of the team see how Kageyama must still be concerned about what happened to him in middle school with his previous team. Narita believed that Kageyama is not the type to hold onto something that happened in the past but Ennoshita points out that different people may be affected by different things and that what happened to Kageyama must have hit him harder than they realize. Even though they don't know the whole story, Sugawara believes that Kageyama may realize that he was the one who was wrong and that his previous teammates opened his eyes to that. With Date Tech reacting set point first, Tsukishima gets a one touch and Nishinoya makes the receive. Tsukishima gains a running approach and jumps, matching Kageyama's higher set and spiking past a double block. The spike lands out and wins the set for Date Tech. When Kageyama remarks how Tsukishima too can fly, Tadashi immediately tries to help Tsukishima stay calm and yell at Kageyama to not annoy Tsukishima. Hinata goes onto the court and mimics how Kageyama once said that the setter is the best position to play. He claims that none of them will let Kageyama forget this before placing a rolled towel on Kageyama's head while dubbing him the new King of the Court. Kageyama throws the towel back and smiles. During a break, he admits that he is not good at reading people's emotions and that he is not good with words. Ukai says that this is normal but it is good to be aware of the condition of the game and of the players. The game is now in the fourth set. Tsukishima and Kageyama are starting to better sync up with the new high toss that gains Karasuno the lead. Tsukishima sees that the longer they play against Date Tech, the better the blocks are becoming and that he would surely have been blocked if he had continued spiking at the lower point. After Kinoshita points out Tsukishima's new spiking point compared to his previous one, Hinata explains that Tsukishima would hit from the same height during the first year training camp when Koganegawa was setting for him. Because Koganegawa tended to accidentally send tosses too high, Tsukishima forced himself to match Koganegawa's set and thus gained a new high contact point. Tanaka scores a point after making the ball ricochet off Date's blocks. Excited at his achievement, he requests more sets from Kageyama only for the setter to deny him. Kageyama says that Tanaka is getting sloppy and suggests he sub out if he is feeling fatigued. Ukai quicklly calls a time-out. Tanaka tells himself that Kageyama is just looking out for him before declaring that he will not be subbed out. Daichi believes they should take this chance to experiment if they do have to sub a player during a game. Kageyama agrees and announces that he will send fewer tosses to Tanaka while keeping an eye on his condition. Tanaka instantly tries to argue against this before Asahi asks that if he were in the same situation that he right away be told he would get less tosses before he came to realize it himself. Kageyama says that he will keep all of this mind but cannot promise anything for certain. The game continues and Kageyama tosses to Asahi. When he sees the ball is too close to the net, Asahi tries to reset the ball but it is instead sent back onto Karauno's side. When he tries to apologize, Tanaka advices him against it while Kageyama admits the rest of them should have been able to provide cover. Though confused at what's happening with Karasuno, Futakuchi delivers a powerful jump serve. Tanaka is able to make the receive and Asahi sends the last hit to Hinata though the ball is short. Hinata is completely blocked when faced against a triple block. Tadashi greatly admires how Date Tech has a perfect example of the serve and block technique. With Karasuno in the lead by one point, Ukai sees how Futakuchi is the most solid server and fears that if the team gained more strong servers than Date Tech would surely be an untouchable team. Aone attempts a jump serve but it lands out, stunning Tanaka and Nishinoya with the sheer power behind it. Ukai states that Date Tech will most likely be their toughest opponent next year. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Difference between Anime and Manga *'Manga:' Futakuchi and Koganegawa are shown to watch Nishinoya confront Kageyama. Anime: This was not shown. *'Manga:' After Futakuchi tells the team of how they need to pressure their opponent, Sasaya tries to assure Moniwa that Futakuchi has always been the way he is. Anime: Sasaya does not say anything. *'Manga:' After Kageyama tells Asahi to score, the first set is not finished. Takeda also points out how Kageyama has never spoken to a third year in this manner. Anime: Date Tech wins the set and Kageyama proclaims that his sets are good and the spikers should be able to score. *'Manga: '''After Kageyama yells that he is not at fault for the others not being able to score, he right away has flashbacks of what happened in middle school before Tsukishmia says he's become the King again. There is also a flashback of when the team played against Aobajohsai. '''Anime:' the flashbacks are shown all together after Tsukishima says Kageyama is the king again. There is no flashback of their game against Aobajohsai. *'Manga:' Before the second set begins, the rest of the team talk about how Kageyama was affected by what happened to him in middle school. Anime: This conversation happens after Kageyama tries the higher set with Tsukishima. *'Manga:' When Hinata places the towel on Kageyama's head, it's an ics sports towel. Anime: the towel has a picture of a dog. *'Manga:' After Kageyama throws the towel back at Hinata, Hinata comments how he wants a cool nickname and Nishinoya offers to help him figure one out. Anime: this was skipped. *'Manga:' When Ukai sees that Date Tech will be their toughest competition next year, Oiwake and Mai are showing to see his realization. '''Anime: '''this was replaced with a group shot of the Date players. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 4